(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cap type virtual reality display image system, and more particularly, to a cap type virtual reality display image system which is arranged on a cap having a visor such as a safety helmet, a fatigue cap, a campaign hat, an outdoor cap, or the like, wherein a 2D, 3D image system, a sensor of a positioning device such as gyroscope and a semi-parent mirror are provided on upper and lower surfaces of a cap visor such that 2D, 3D images, virtual reality image and external image can be viewed simultaneously.
(b) Background Art
As background arts, disclosures of US 2002 0128541 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,400, US 2002 0128541 A1, EPO 772790 B1, KR10-2014-0195140 and KR 10-2015-0009811 are provided.
Further, a safety problem of a head mounted display (HMD), which may caused from external blocking when using it, needs to be solved. The medical experts assert commonly that the five times load or more is collected on a neck bone when a weight center of HMD is fallen to a front of eyes.
Accordingly, the load collected on the neck bone needs to be reduced by diffusing the weight of HMD.
The conventional display method such as a head mount for virtual reality which is used as eyeglass method blocks fully left and right views of a viewer and thus causes inconvenience in performing mechanical operation, driving and moving the device and using a virtual reality picture and has a limitation to utilizing the device. Further, the picture of image is very small due to the limitation to view provided by the picture even though the external image is viewed.
Meanwhile, the eyeglass type display method has a very small picture and thus the availability thereof is limited. That is, one eyed-type display device in an eyeglass type has a very small picture due to the weight of the device and a narrow interval between eyes and an eyeglass lens and thus the availability is limited extremely.
Specially, the head mount display structure is arranged on a front of eyes of a viewer such that there arises a concern that a neck may be wounded due to the weigh and volume of the device.
The devices described previously have been used as various purposes such as virtual reality, traffic guide, game or the like through various applications using a mobile phone called as a smart phone and a tablet PC; however, there arises a safety problem since the view information of surroundings is limited while viewing a picture.
Accordingly, it needs a display image device through which a viewer views virtual reality, a virtual reality game using a smart phone and image display device while moving and the neck injury is prevented while viewing the surroundings.